Surprises
by David J
Summary: Amy dreams of her wedding. Lita is happy, but for a different reason. Both girls remind their friends about something that happened one year ago
1. One Year Ago Tomorrow

Surprises

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to Nakoa Takeuchi as do it's characters. I'm merely

borrowing them for I while.

NOTE: This story takes place following no particular episode of any series. Also, I'm

using the North American names of these girls.

**Chapter I : One Year ago Tomorrow.**

She felt as if she were in heaven. Though the two of them had been soulmates for quite a

while and were destined to marry, she couldn't believe this was actually happening.as Raye

and Mina helped Amy into her gown, Amara and Michelle were with Lita. The brunette

looked odd in just her tuxedo shirt and A pair of panties, but she was practicing karate

kicks to work off nervous energy and didn't want to risk ripping her trousers.

XXXX

After all were seated, the ceremony began. The best "man" took her place beside the

groom, Next came the Bridesmades: Serena, Raye, Mina and Michelle, then the ring

barer, followed by Rini the flower girl and finally Amy. With permission from his mother

along with the consent of Mrs. Mizuno, Serena's brother Sammy escorted Amy down the

aisle. To Lita, life seemed to slow as Sammy and Amy approached. She sighed heavily. 'I

don't know what's going on, she thought, 'but I'd wait for Amy forever, if I had to.' The

rest of the ceremony was a blur to Amy, after she was given to Lita. The next thing she

knew, she and Lita were promising to love, honor and cherish each other. then they

placed the rings on each other's finger and moments later, the priest said "You may now

kiss the bride." Lita lifted Amy's veil and the smaller girl closed her eyes, in anticipation

of kiss, when she woke up.

XXXX

She lay in bed a minute, only partially regretting that the wedding was just a dream. She

eventually dragged herself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom, yawning as she went.

After turning on the water, she removed her nightgown and panties and stepped into the

bathtub, the temperature of the water waking her up the rest of the way. She then

washed whatever dirt there was from her body. After shaving her legs, she got out of the

bathtub and admired her naked body in the mirror, even striking an alluring pose. After

wrapping herself in a towel, she went to her room and dried her shoulder length hair.

She put her school uniform on, looked at her calender and smiled.

XXXX

At school, going to and from classes, Serena and Molly noticed that both Amy and Lita

seemed to have permanent smiles on their faces, as well as a slight spring in their step. At

lunchtime, Serena confronted Lita and Amy.

"Okay you two, what's going on" she asked.

"Why whatever do you mean Serena" asked Amy, still smiling.

"You know very well what I mean. All morning you two have gone around looking like a

couple of slit watermelons."

"Well..." Lita began. The bell interrupted her explanation.

XXXX

After school, the girls went to Raye's temple for a study session. When the session ended,

Lita and Amy got up to leave, but Raye and Mina stopped them.

"Just a minute you guys, we gotta talk." said Raye.

"Yeah, from what Raye and I heard, you two have gone around all day, looking like the cat

that ate the cherry." said Mina.

Amy giggled and said"Mina, that's an American saying and you mean 'the cat that ate the

canary'."

"Whatever. Anyway, what's with the smiles? One of tou guys spill."

"Okay girls, we'll tell you." said Amy. Serena, Mina and Raye turned an ear to her friends.

"I told Lita that last night I dreamed about our wedding. But that's not why we were on

cloude 9 all day." Amy said.

"Do you know what day tomorrow is" Lita asked.

"Sure, it's Saturday." said Serena. Her friends sweatdropped.

"That's a no brainer" Lita said"but think. What happened one year ago tomorrow"

The girls all thought for a moment. Then Amy interrupted the process.

"I'll give you a clue. 'To Make You Feel My Love.'"

"Oh yeah" Serena exclaimed.

"The talent show." Mina added.

"When you two..." Raye said.

Lita and Amy simply nodded.

"Look girls, you can throw a party for us if you want." said Lita.

XXXX

Then she and Amy left Raye's temple hand-in-hand, followed by Mina and Serena.


	2. Party Time

**Chapter II - Party Time**

Saturday dawned bright an sunny. Lita awoke, sat up in bed, looked at her caledar an

smiled. She sprang out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After showering and

shaving her legs, Lita dried her nubile body, went to her bedroom and blow-dried her

hair. After putting on a bathrobe, she went to the kitchen to a breakfast of Waffles and

sausae she ate.

XXXX

After finishing breakfast, she went to her bedroom to dress. She chose a Girl Power

t-shirt that Mina had gotten her for her birthday and a pair of tan slacks. She also laid

out a pair panties. After getting dressed, she went to Raye's temple, certain that the

other girls would be there. However, when she arrived, nobody was there. Thinking

that Raye was still asleep and she was the first to arrive, she waited. After waiting for

the girls to arrive, Lita went home. Arriving at and entering her apartment, she trudged

to her sofa and sat down. As lunchtime approached, she decided that, rather than

prepare lunch for herself, she would go to the Crown Fruit Parlor. She called her

girlfriend and invited her to join her and Amy agreed to meet her there.

XXXX

At 11:30, as Lita was leaving her apartment, she heard her communicator beeping. She

ran back to her bedroom and answered it. Mina was on the other end and she sounded

frantic.

"Lita, we need both you and Amy at the park, NOW"

XXXX

Minutes later, after transforming, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter arrived at the park.Mina

met them at the entrence.

XXXX

"Where's the emergency" they asked in unison.

"Hi guys. Boy that was fast. I gotta confess , there is no emergency." the blonde said.

"WHAT? You mean we...and there's no...MINA I'M GONNA..." said Sailor Jupiter.

"Whoa, whoa, who, whoa. Serena does want to see you both. And she's angry about something."

XXXX

After de-transforming, Lita and Amy exchanged puzzled looks. They followed Mina to the

clearing they had had accidentally found, when they first visited. There they saw...nothing.

Amy turned toward Mina.

XXXX

"Mina what's going on" she asked.

Suddenly, Serena, Darien, Raye, Amara and Michelle emerged from behind the trees.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY" they all shouted.

XXXX

Both Lita and Amy had suprised looks on their faces, which soon changed to ones of

delight, once they realized what was going on.

XXXX

"Believe it or not" Amara began as she spread the blanket"Michelle and I forgot about

your anniversary."

"Yes, if Serena hadn't told us, we would have treated today like any other day." said Michelle,

setting the picnic basket on the blanket and beginning to unload it.

XXXX

After everyone was given a sandwich, a serving of potato salad and a serving of Jell-O, they

ate. Of course, Serena ate the most, which meant that everyone else just had their first

sservings.

XXXX

"You know Michelle" said Raye"you really should've made a double batch of everything,

considering Serena's appetite."

Michelle blushed and Amara chuckled. "She didn't make any of this stuff! We stopped by

restaraunt and picked this stuff up yesterday."

"After Serena told us, that is." Michelle said, still blushing.

"It's okay Michelle" Darien said"whether store bought or homemade, this food is delicious."

XXXX

Everyone with Darien. After lunch, Lita told eveyone about the dream she had the previous

night.

XXXX

"Remember that day at the beach" she asked, looking into Amy's eyes"Remember when

when you and Sammy rented that boat, Ames? I simply used my imagination and

substituted me for him."

"But all we did was talk." said Amy.

"I know, but still..."

XXXX

Then Lita directed her attention to Amara, who was sitting beside Michelle.

XXXX

"Amara, remember our little talk? It was the night of the talent show, after Amy and I met

you guys at the Crown Fruit Parlor."

Yeah, I remember."

"Well" Lita said"I'm gonna ask you, more or less, what you asked me. When are you

and Michelle getting married"

XXXX

Michelle looked at Amara and now it was her turn to blush. The tomboy laughed and

put one hand behind her head.

XXXX

"Well, I'll have to work on that." she said.

XXXX

She and Michelle gave Lita and Amy presents, one gift certificate for each of them.

After returning home, Lita cleaned up in preparation for that night. Then she went to

the grocery store.


End file.
